


When he tells you to steal wine, you steal the wine

by knaveofmogadore



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Jason Todd (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: It fits not canon and no storyline unless you're creative I just wanted Duke Thomas to meet Roy Harper, and I figured that Roy Harper meeting Duke Thomas in the Wayne kitchen, while stealing a bottle of wine, somehow made sense.





	When he tells you to steal wine, you steal the wine

**Author's Note:**

> ITS ONE AM CRACK

Duke came down into the kitchen at noon for a glass or orange juice and almost pissed himself. There was a man dressed in red with a baseball cap and ginger hair rummaging through the bottles on top of Bruce Wayne's fridge. He quickly ran through his list of enemies in his head and came up blank, then noticed the tattoos. Something about Jason Todd and a boyfriend and tattoos that Bruce hated. 

“Roy harper! Arsenal!”

Arsenal for his credit didn't flinch. Of course he didn't, the man almost lives with Jason Todd. Instead he turns around on the chair he was using to get eye level with tens of thousands of dollars worth of alcohol. And he _winked_ with the a grin so cocky that Duke thinks that he had to have learned it from Jason himself. Or that Jason had learned it from him.

“What's it to you again, Robin number,” Roy pretended to count and Duke interrupted him before he finished. 

“Its Signal, actually.”

Roy nods and “ahs”. 

“You're the day shift.”

Duke nods. Then the kitchen settles into the air of awkward and mildly tense. He shuffles as Roy turns back to the alcohol. 

“So uh, why are you in Bruce's kitchen at noon, when I'm pretty sure he sort of hates you. A lot.”

Roy has the nerve to laugh. 

“He only hates me so much because I'm dating his son. Mostly because I'm dating his son.” 

A few more bottles clink to the back and then his back tenses. 

“Why, is he home?”

“Not for a few more hours.”

Duke keeps standing there, Roy keeps looking. He clears his throat and Roy turns again.

“Do you need something?”

“Yeah, I came down here for orange juice.”

Roy at least has the decency to look embarrassed. Not because he is finally aware that he is being a thief in someone else's kitchen, no, but because he is blocking the fridge. He hastens to pull an incredibly expensive wine down from the shelf and step down. He set the bottle on the counter with a sarcastic flourish and drags the chair back to the table with a loud screech against the floor. Really it's like Jason showed up, but he would be less nervous. Less out of place. Less afraid of Bruce showing up. 

Duke ignores his antics for the most part, already used to Damian in the early mornings, and pours himself his juice. Roy takes the bottle of wine and set lies it in his pack. 

“So why are you taking wine from Bruce Wayne's kitchen? And how did you know it was there?”

Roy shrugs with that same grin and starts talking. Duke almost immediately wishes he would stop and leave before Bruce came home and blew an artery.

“When you're older and dating someone you love very much, and they ask you to go to their dad's house and steal a five thousand dollar bottle of wine because he's injured and can't make it out to do himself, but he based your dinner plans around it, you go steal it. And you plan on shotgunning a little bit of it with him, because you love him even if he can be a bitch and you know that you would make out with him in a landfill if it came to that.”

“You could have just said Jason wanted you to.”

Roy shoulders his pack and starts walking out, waving at Duke as he did. 

“Figured you would want enough for an official report, Batman loves those.”

Duke doesn't answer, he just watches Roy leave with a bewildered expression. Somehow he understands even less and everything all at once now. He at the very least knows why Jason Todd never brings his boyfriend over.


End file.
